


Is He a Superhero?

by nerdyydragon



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Ficlets [48]
Category: Kingsman (2014), Kingsman (2015), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen, In Medias Res, Other, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyydragon/pseuds/nerdyydragon
Summary: Eggsy had always liked children - he envied their innocence and their carefree state of being. What he didn't like was having to deal with them on missions. They threw any planning out the window.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer*  
> I just have rights on this kid, and honestly that's it.

Dagonet was going to kill him.

Probably. Hopefully not literally. What was he supposed to do, leave this little kid without some sort of defense?

Eggsy and Harry had been undercover investigating gun runners who were shipping product to cartels in China when it had gone wrong. Instead of breaking it down in a relatively calm fashion, and moving civilians out of the way in case something went awry, it had escalated into a fire-fight. Fortunately, Harry actually managed to do his job and get any non-combatants out of the area before hostages could be taken, while Eggsy had been pinned down on the other side of the complex by sub-machine-gun fire. To make matters worse, a little boy had been separated from his guardian in the confusion.

Said little boy was sitting huddled on the floor below a counter and almost out of sight, looking comically dwarfed in Eggsy’s suit jacket and trying not to cry. Having finished going through his arsenal, Eggsy crouched down on the floor in front of him.

“Hey, look, look at me.” The little boy sniffed and looked up at him. “It’s gonna be alright, yeah? What’s your name?”

“Matthew,” he muttered, using the sleeve to wipe at his eyes.

“I’m Eggsy, and it’s real nice to meet you. Don’t worry, okay? I’m gonna get you out of here.” Matthew studied him for a moment.

“Are you a superhero?” Eggsy smiled and ruffled the boy’s hair.

“Something like that, yeah.”

This was going to be infinitely harder to do with a little boy in tow, and sans bulletproof jacket. His shirt was made from the same blend as any other official Kingsman attire, but it would have been nice to have the extra layer of protection. Merlin buzzed in through his comm link, interrupting his musings.

“Eggsy, where are you? The building’s so locked down I can’t get a good reading on your location.” Shooting another smile at Matthew before standing up and crossing the room, Eggsy started relaying information.

“I’m stuck, I can’t get to Harry. I don’t know if I’m still pinned down outside or not, but I’m running out of ammunition.” Merlin was silent for a moment.

“There’s something else, lad. Sitting still like that isn’t like you.”

“There’s been a….. complication. We’re going to have to change plans.”

“Complication, what sort of complication?” Eggsy looked over at Matthew again, who had begun wandering the room and being generally curious, Eggsy’s jacket enveloping him to the point of hitting his knees.

“A seven-year-old complication.” On the other end of the line, Merlin swore. Vibrantly. “My thoughts exactly.”

“That’s…. very, very, not good. I’ll let Harry know.” Eggsy nodded, even if Merlin couldn’t see him.

A frontal assault would never work; in order for it to work effectively he wouldn’t be able to stop, and he would have to in order to get Matthew out. Peering out of the small window in the door, he tried to see if there were still people in the hallway or if it was clear. Even if it was, he wouldn’t know how to proceed. It was empty, save for two people posted on either end of the hall before it turned corners. They knew where he was, but they weren’t making moves to deal with him quite yet. Odd. Eggsy tapped the button on the side of his glasses.

“Harry, are you hearing me?” He waited a moment, and through the link he could hear a shot ring out.

“Loud and clear, darling. Merlin told me something went wrong?” More shots. “I’ve cleared this section, where are you?”

“Still on the other side; hang a left at the fountain and I’m straight down that hall, but there are people at both ends. I don’t know how many more.” Someone on the other end grunted, and Eggsy hoped that whoever it was hurt like hell.

“On my way. What happened?” Eggsy looked over at Matthew again. He was sitting on a bench now, obviously more comfortable in Eggsy’s presence, and swinging his legs as he looked around the room. Eggsy smiled softly.

“I seem to have gained myself a child.” Harry was silent on the other end of the line. “Yeah, exactly.”

“Hang tight, darling, I’m on my way.”

Eggsy left his post at the door and knelt in front of Matthew again. The little boy gave him a tentative smile, and Eggsy smiled right back and put his hand on one of his knees.

“How ya holdin’ up, buddy?” He said softly.

“I’m okay. Are we going to get out of here?” Straight to the point, then. Eggsy nodded.

“Yeah, buddy, a friend of mine is going to come help us. We’re gonna be just fine, okay?” Matthew nodded.

“He a superhero too?” Eggsy chuckled, and ruffled his hair again, earning him a grin.

“Just as much as I am. Even better than me.”

Outside the door, four shots rang out. It must be Harry, far quicker - or far closer - than Eggsy had expected. He got up and checked the window again, and down the hall he could see Harry checking the pulse of one of the men laying prone on the ground. He unlocked the door.

“Harry, hey, in here.” Harry looked up and made his way quickly down the hall to join them, closing and locking the door behind him. He ran his hands over his shoulders and sides, then back up to put his hands on his face. Eggsy wrapped his hands around Harry’s wrists and breathed deeply.

“Are you alright darling?” Eggsy nodded.

“Yeah, I’m fine. You okay?” Harry nodded and exhaled, clearly still worried about the whole situation. “Listen, we’ll be fine, we’re gonna get out of here.” Harry nodded again and let go of him, tugging the sleeves of his jacket down to their proper positions.

“Alright, now, you said we had a third member?” Eggsy looked over to the boy who had begun to doze off on the bench, and walked over with Harry following his path with his eyes while remaining where he stood.

“Hey, Matthew, buddy,” he said, gently shaking his shoulder. “Don’t fall asleep, yeah? We’re gonna get ready to go.” Matthew blinked sleepily at him, then turned his attention briefly to the other man in the room.

“Is he the superhero you were talking about?”

Eggsy coloured slightly; it was one thing to refer to your boss as a superhero in the privacy of a single conversation where said man isn’t present. It was a complete other to have your boss in the room when something like that was said out loud. As if he could see Eggsy’s reaction, Merlin chuckled on the other end of the line where he had been long silent. Across the room, Harry quirked an eyebrow at them and pushed the magazine back into his gun.

“Yeah, yeah he is. Looks pretty amazing, right?” Matthew nodded. They were going to be just fine.


End file.
